


Let me, Mr. President

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Harry in Lace, Harry in Makeup, M/M, Rich Louis, Submissive Harry, and a mix of everything porny tbh, but read it and comment and judge for yourself!, harry sucks louis' dick, he wore like red lipstick, i guess, i mean he is the president, it looks good on him irl or in fanfic life tbh, maid Harry, now... the real tags, oh yeah!, president louis, probably sucks cause well i wrote it through a mobile device, we fucking need more of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis became president after the fatal death of the former one, a british male who's image isn't so hot in the public , is torn with stress and self questioning. Fortunately, his servant, Harry Styles is there to relieve things. Serving him in more ways than one.</p><p> </p><p> <br/><a href="http://twitter.com/orlouisharry">Twitter</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me, Mr. President

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Please do drop by to my twitter or tumblr to leave any face to face comments. Feel free to request a one shot or smut moment. lmao.

"You're all going to see yourself in deep trouble," shouted a man at the corner edge of a long, slim table, "I can't believe that my trust in you all is back stabbing me!"

 

The other males of the room panicked, not ready to hear the ongoing rants leaving their leader’s lips, “Mr. President, you need to understand that we are not-”

 

“Hell, shut the fuck up and get out!” screamed the President.

 

Quickly just as they came in, the staggering group of men escaped the meeting room in a huddle, no longer wanting to face their president’s wrath, or worse, losing their jobs.

 

“Fuck.”

 

-

 

Mr. President... now who was this president? His name was an elegant work of art itself, a simple yet complex, Louis Tomlinson. He had moved into the Americas at a young age away from the British lands he had originated from in order to start afresh with his large family consisting of 7 siblings with two pairs of twins. It hadn't always been a pretty picture with joys and a cherishing childhood, it was a struggle. There had been many obstacles too many for Louis to count, but after taking a strength into politics and with a mouth and attitude that soared the category of sass, he was now known as the incredible president of United fucking States of America.

 

Quite ironic, isn't it?

 

If you reflect back to the time of the founding fathers, it was a pain in the ass for Americans because they couldn't and wouldn't give two shits about the British, yet, here they have a president who's from British descent.

 

Because of this conflicting matter of identification, Louis had been pulled into many horrific events of scandals and uneventful accusations that he would back stab the American country and turn them all into "British scums."

 

Yet, he couldn't help but sigh in anger at each and every false perspective of him because he just wasn't the type that everyone fucking thought he was. Louis Tomlinson is a British male, but he is dedicated to his role as an American and the next father for his people.

 

Why couldn't the fucking Americans get that, no fucking wonder America is a pile of shit. People can't seem to trust one another and have the brains the size of peanut.

 

Currently he was enduring a heavy amount of stress from a current meeting. Him and his crew basically were supposed to hold an interrogating hour to be aired through the nation to clear out his name and any controversial ideals. Yet, here he was now told that putting something like this would just "make situations worse." Louis was furious, he knows what he was going to say to win the clear mind of the people, but here he was told "it won't work." He felt as though his people didn't want to see their president make a flourishing statement, which concluded in an angry retreat.

 

Now people wonder, how was he elected in the first place? Well he wasn't. He was merely taken into position since their former president was assassinated and they were in need for man who can and has the potential to control, which resulted in Louis as president.

 

Louis was enamored and incredibly enthusiastic about the position change, he really did want to make America a great standing point. He was not expecting the glares of doubt and dissatisfaction from millions.

 

He was just... Stressed and needed something and anything to get relieved from the shit that's been sucking him dry.

 

-

 

"Why can't people get that I'm the good guy?!" Louis whispered to himself.

 

He leaves his chair and pushes it back into the meeting table and makes his way towards the halls, ignoring the kind waves from his peers. After a couple more steps he's finally back into his bedroom, large and spacious with a bed big enough for multiples of him, he slumps into the fresh sheets and tries not to cry out in frustration.

 

"I really need a good cup of tea." He whispered.

 

"Good thing I'm prepared? Innit?" came a low and whisper like voice.

 

Louis helped and flipped over towards the direction of the voice, slightly shouting as he fell off the bed and tugged the white sheets down with him. He let out a long whimper, which was followed with a sickening deep groan.

 

"And... I'm prepared for that too." the other chuckled, but all Louis heard was a soft dainty like giggle.

 

"Fuck, Harry you scared the flying fuck out of me! I could get you arrested," he joked.

 

The other only rolled his eyes and came forward, "Here, let me help Louis."

 

"It's Mr. President," retorted Louis, "Address me with respect." He tried to be stern, but honestly, he couldn't help but suddenly drop in a big smile.

 

Him and Harry were never formal.

 

Even though Harry was much lower in status, he was what you would call as a "maid." Even though he wore the normal attire of a male servant, Louis couldn't help but chuckle in thought of how feminine like his personal servant was. It's cute, but Louis never thought farther than the simple relationship of a worker and the master.

 

"Really? Doesn't seem much like it since you are on the floor and right under- LOUIS." Harry squealed as he was grasped by the ankle and tugged down on to the floor no longer above the president, but tucked in and under the arm of the laughing man.

 

Harry tried not to blush, but his cheeks heated from the sudden close proximity, although as for Louis he did not mind it at all and took it as a fun game.

 

"Not above me now, are you?" Louis laughed.

 

Harry only rolled his eyes, "let go of me you oaf. Now I need to re clean since you and your fat ass ruined the place."

 

Louis only gave a brief hug from below and loosened his arms, Harry quickly leaving out of the hold standing up with Louis following his process.

 

"Well. I left you tea right over there. Thought you'd need it since your heated argument with your men was quite loud." Harry clarified.

 

Louis scoffed, "You sound like you're talking about porn."

 

"Louis!" Harry gasped, his cheeks flooding blood red once again and he crossed his arms as a form of defense, "For a president you aren't good at filtering yourself."

 

That's when it went quiet, a small hint that Louis was in fact the president and he had much larger responsibilities that held him tight around his neck.

 

Louis sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I'm not."

 

Harry's crossed arms loosened as his expression from a disgruntled face to a more empathetic form, as he watched Louis take a seat onto to the bare bed.

 

"I'm already a shit president and I didn't even do anything yet." Louis grumbled, placing his face on his hands.

 

Harry whispered, "Oh, Louis don't say that," and then made his way to sit by Louis with his hand over his shoulder to show comfort.

 

"Well, you're the only one that gets me. We're both British." Louis replied, "That's why I'm not so robotic with you as I am with others. I get you and you get me. Wish others knew that too."

 

It's true.

 

When Harry took up the job as a servant for the home of the president he never expected that he would quickly be assigned as the servant for the actual new president. It was ecstatic and a little scary, he didn't know much of this president except for the pictures he saw on magazines. Harry never cared to watch the man on TV, never found it necessary. That is until he realized he was going to be with the guy 24/7.

 

But, fortunately, all that he had worried about was drained out and instead he was filled with admiration and relation with the President. Harry couldn't have been happier to have found out that the Louis Tomlinson was also British.

 

Since day one when they met it took a while to adjust, but as time grew they grew closer and were able to share things as if they were close friends. Well, to Harry, they were best friends. Even though Harry was the servant and Louis was the mighty fine President.

 

Harry could sense the president was stressed from his image ever since he discovered the controversy of having Louis as a president. When he approached Louis and told him he would be there to listen, it broke him to see  the man cry, only to have seen this once, since it really was a stressful and touchy topic. Since then, him and Louis were now that strong pair that knew how to support each other behind closed doors.

 

Yet, for now, since Harry and him were much more closer. The young servant had a more intimate thought processing in his mind that was much more greater than having Louis cry on his shoulder. He knows it would work he knows Louis would need it.

 

"They will, Louis, they'll get it sooner or later if not now. It's tough, but you can do it." Harry reassured.

 

Louis only shook his head and suddenly turned, then pulled himself into Harry's chest and wrapped his arms around the skinny servant's body, his shuddering breaths heating up Harry's shirt and chest. The sudden closeness once again got Harry's cheeks to go red as he tried not to feel goosebumps running up his skin as he savored the hold Louis had on him.

 

"Thanks, Harry." Louis whispered, "I knew I could trust you."

 

If Harry was asked, "Do you have a crush on the president?" He would definitely be lying if he'd said no.

 

_

 

Harry has a plan.

 

A simple, but an exotic plan. Now the only danger is that Louis would back out on his proposition that leaves Harry embarrassed and lead to having a long term friendship crash and die. Or, if Harry does go through successfully, then their status as friends could mean so much more, and Harry was hoping for the second option.

 

Yet, Harry knows this would work. He's sure, since him and Louis were already quite close, it wouldn't hurt to kick it up a notch or two.

 

All he needed first was a maid's outfit, easily attained by someone who's a servant like himself and the plan shall then commence.

 

_

 

Quite a few days passed and the stress levels were going higher and higher and Louis was ready to just bail the whole planet.

 

People were becoming more ruthless and he was scared he's going to get shot like what happened to the Kennedy's. Sad, but the truth. Oh well, luckily, Louis finally for the chance to make an interrogative speed on television and his future for the country just next week. Yet, even with that his nerves didn't settle easily.

 

He really felt like having a seat and just have a nice platonic chat with Harry and just forget everything.

 

After having his last meeting of the day with his cabinet members, he made his way towards his bedroom. Clueless to what's at the other side of the the door.

 

_

 

Harry simply freaking out was an understatement. He was having a mini apocalypse of nerves and insecurities all slamming into him and creating World War III all inside his head.

 

'What if it doesn't work?'

'What if Louis backs out?'

'What if Louis was straight?'

 

Harry shook his head on the last thought because honestly, Louis Tomlinson.. Straight? Nope. Harry knew him too well.

 

Yet, for the other questions he was bombarded with fear.

 

He was standing in the president's bedroom wearing the maid's outfit that barely had its skirt reaching his thighs, ending perfectly right where his white lace panties ended. The attire hugged his curves that was all black and inner white with the top cupping his chest perfectly with puffy shoulders that made him look soft and small. His curls were also played with, having some work done where the ends were now beautiful ringlets that made his face look more... Cuter. Harry just looked so, delectable.

 

He stomped around the room looking back at the mirror and back at the door, waiting anxiously with a bed covered in rose petals and the room scented like strawberries and sex. Louis was going to be coming in through that door and who knows how he'd react?

 

Like it's not an everyday thing to walk in and to see your loyal servant as well as your friend lying there in a rose covered bed ready to get fucked. It just doesn't happen.

 

Harry stomped back towards the mirror and stood there, making last checks before he'd lie flat on the bed with legs open and arms above his head. He looked back towards where he had much of his kits and supplies spread across the table and his eyes caught on to a red tube.

 

"Oh." His hand reached out in fascination towards what was obviously a tube of lipstick, "Almost forgot!"

 

Quickly, but with precision he rubbed on the substance over his lips. The creamy feeling foreign to his lips since he'd never done this before. Just as fast as he applied, he quickly rechecked and my did the lipstick leave a new impression over Harry. He suddenly felt... Complete. Sexier.

 

He stepped a bit back as he looked over his own body, watching the maid's dress slow with his movement and puckering his lips as if he were blowing a kiss towards the mirror.

 

He was ready and he was going to relieve that president's stress. He was sure of it-

 

"Good evening Mr. President!"

 

Harry's head shot towards the faded door as he gasped and rushed to get into position. Louis was coming in soon and he could tell he's not that far away at all since many of the workers were bidding their hellos right in the hallway.

 

"Fuck. Fuck, this better work." Harry rushed out and made himself in his proper position over the bed, closing his eyes.

 

_

 

"Yeah, hello." Louis smiled tightly and made his way towards the end of the halls where his room was. His steps were slow and achy and he hopes Harry would serve him a nice cup of tea again like last time. (Oh Harry was ready to serve him alright.)

 

Louis stood there for a few seconds over in front of his door making that ritual like sigh he does before entering, as though he was taking a transition from a powerful leader to a more calm and sad, really insecure figure. His hands slowly go towards the knob, opening the door and entering inside.

 

He turns and closes the door shut, when it struck him... Something's different. The first thing that struck him was the sweet scent around the room and he quickly turned to see... Harry?!?

 

His jaw dropped and eyes bulged out in shock as he looked at what was obviously Harry in.. Well he had no idea because he was too busy looking at his legs and well Harry. The bed was covered in rose petals and the room had a sweet scent that nearly made Louis drunk. Harry looked... Wow.

 

"H-Harry?" He whispered, finally breaking the silence as he watched the, well, maid stir a bit and raise on his two arms, "What is- What is this?"

 

Harry's cheeks blushed as he looked to the floor, suddenly not courageous enough to look at the President straight on.

 

"W-Well." He stammered, sucking in his lips as he finally connected eyes with Louis, "You were a bit stressed-" he then pushed a few curls behind his ear, "So I- I yeah."

 

It was quiet once again, neither making a movement and soon Harry felt slightly uncomfortable since now seconds were passing by and Louis was still standing there in shock with jaw dropped.

 

"You staring at me like that isn't helping you know." Harry whispered.

 

Louis shook himself out of his dazed reverie and looked back at Harry, trying to clear out the possibility of this being some kind of wet dream, but no. This was in fact real.

 

"A-are you-" Louis squinted a bit as he edged on forward, Harry stared back and traced his moves as Louis sat a mere foot away from ️him and on the bed, "wearing lipstick?"

 

Harry blinked in surprise as he looked back down with red permanently over his own cheeks, "I- yeah. Yeah I did."

 

"Oh my god." Louis gasped.

 

Harry's head shot up suddenly feeling his stomach drop, 'shit he doesn't like it-'

 

"You look so fucking- good." Louis ushered, "Fuck."

 

Harry felt a sudden spark of confidence from that and he couldn't have been more thankful that this was probably going to actually go out quite well.

 

"Do you- do you like it?" Harry pressured, licking his own lips and stares around the room.

 

"This is- wow." Louis was honestly in shock and incredibly turned on, "You look- damn."

 

Harry, now fully assured that Louis would in fact let this little fling go on, got off the bed to walk over and stand before Louis. He then nudged the man's legs apart in order to perfectly stand in between them and hands nicely placed on to slender shoulders.

 

"You think so?" Harry smiled, his curls made his face look more innocent and the look of lust on his lips drove Louis crazy.

 

Hesitant Louis rose his hands up and cupped them around the boy's waist and slowly edged lower, where Harry also watched with fingers curled into Louis' shoulders. He let out a small gasp and closed his eyes, sucking his lips in as he felt stern fingers press into his arse cheeks one by one then fully taking a grapple of his package.

 

"Louis." Harry muttered, a whine stuck at the back of his throat, "Please."

 

Harry's mind felt fuzzy and he was already drawn into the frenzy of sex and need. He just needed something even though he was supposed to be the one to give, but being so close to Louis, someone who's known as the goddamn president, made his insides churn with pleasure.

 

Harry immediately yelped as he was tugged down, now on his knees within Louis' lap. Hands gripped tightly around his biceps as he was forced to look right into Louis' eyes.

 

"You look so fucking-" Louis couldn't finish his sentence, thought it was unnecessary as he lunged I forward to capture Harry's coated lips into his own.

 

The sounds of their lips smacking amongst each other as they kissed in a heated passion. Harry gasped, his moans swallowed down as he was pushed into Louis' chest with hands lost and playing at the edge of his thighs and under his skirt-

 

Louis pulled away suddenly as he looked down at where his hands were beneath Harry's skirt, "Shit you're- shit I didn't realize you were wearing a skirt and- holy fuck-"

 

Harry blushed red as Louis pulled up the attire slightly and took a look at what in fact was white silk panties sitting properly over his hips.

 

"You're wearing- oh my god." Louis was so turned on he was scared he's spill any moment before he actually got into the boy.

 

“Y-Yeah I am.” Harry giggled, fucking giggled as he threw his head to the side of his shoulder, “You think I look pretty? Pretty enough for you?”

 

Louis only nodded as he felt Harry push him down flat on to the bed, sitting playfully over Louis’ abdomen oh so innocently. He gulped at the sight before him, almost sweating from the side of his head at the sudden heat of sex was approaching.

 

“W-What made you get- well- want to do- yeah.” Louis couldn’t finish his sentences and his cheeks went flush red from the embarrassment of his lack of words.

 

“Hm.” Harry hummed as he slightly tested the waters and grind down against Louis’ clothed cock, the pressure pushing his underwear past his arse cheeks, he shivered and closed his eyes once more as he repeated the process in a faint manner, not having Louis notice what he was doing, “You seemed to be really stressed lately and as your humble servant and best friend, I thought I could maybe relieve you of that stress?”

 

Louis moaned a bit and tugged Harry forward to have him right over his body, facing up at him as Harry’s curls fell towards either side of his head. The both panted slightly as they leaned in once more to share a slow and passionate kiss that emitted guttural moans from their throats. Louis’ hand once more found it’s way to move up and slowly trail, to feel Harry, from his shoulders down to his waist and finally grappling his bare thigh, not giving a fuck if he accidentally causes the attire to slightly fall of his shoulder and reveal some more skin.

 

“Fuck, when I say I trust you, I really fucking do.” Louis groaned, tilting Harry’s head to the side to finally have a suck at Harry’s neck, licking and slowly forming his mark of territory.

 

Harry responded with a gasp and no longer able to hold himself up, he falls flat onto Louis’ chest as he drowns to the touch of lips at his neck.

 

“You’re beautiful Harry, all this just for me,” Louis chanted as his fingers continued to pull at the maid’s dress, letting it slip down Harry’s shoulders a little bit more. With that, he’d let his lips kiss the bare skin once more, his tongue playing over.

 

“L-Louis.” Harry whimpered, as he mustered the strength to rise up once more and look back down to an eager man, “Just, just-”

 

Just what? Harry was here, but now what?

 

That’s when Harry slipped his words as long as his dignity as he let out a strong final moan, “Just control me, Mr. President.”

 

Louis’s eyes flashed with the dark layer of lust as he immediately, in seconds, flipped both their bodies with Louis now at top and a whimpering Harry with a messy dress underneath.

The rose petals of the bed began to tangle into Harry’s curls, with the added contrast of his lips and color of the petals. He looked so fucking beautiful, it melted Louis’ heart.

 

Louis only left a smirk as he pulled on the dress at the other side of Harry’s shoulders, leaning in to suck another bruise at the pale skin.

 

“Oh- Oh, Louis, please.” Harry cried out, “M-Mr. President.”

 

Louis’ eyes clasped shut as his head fell into Harry’s chest, “Christ, Harry, you’ll finish me off before I could do anything.”

 

The other only giggled, “What’s wrong, Mr. President? You could handle political crap, but can’t handle me? Quite sad.”

 

“Oh shutup.” Louis whispered, kissing Harry once more, “You’re just- fuck, just keep calling me that. Probably will be the only reason why I’d like to be president.”

 

They two laughed briefly at Louis’ words then went back to shedding clothes well Louis did, he insisted on keeping the dress on since it was too pleasing to let go of.

 

“Hold on.” said Louis.

 

He sits back against the headboard of the bed and immediately pulls Harry to his lap once more with his back touching Louis’ chest. Harry whimpered once more as his legs were pushed apart and locked either side of Louis’ own legs, leaving him slightly more exposed than he was before.

 

“Mr. President.” Harry ushered, his jaw dropped in awe as he let the man feel up his body, mangling him however.

 

“You like it when I touch you like that?” asked Louis.

 

“Mhm.” Harry couldn’t care less, he was already drowning.

 

Louis slipped his hands under Harry’s top, playing with the boy’s nipples with his fingertips, enjoying the arch of Harry’s back in reaction, “Here? Or-” his hands left where they were and immediately grabbed Harry’s junk tightly, fingers slightly fondling the white panties that covered his area.

 

Harry was getting dizzy so soon, he never had someone touch him like this for a while and havings hands perk around his nipples to his cock was making him feel goosebumps all over.

 

“Y-Yeah, Mr. President please, just-”

 

“Just what?”

 

“Just- fuck- just, oh dear god.” he arched once more as Louis bit down on his shoulder with one hand wrapped and tugging at his cock with the other playing with one of his nipples. He wanted to shut his legs from the pleasure he received, but with Louis’ legs blocking the way he couldn’t, “Just fuck me, mangle me, touch me, fucking fuck me Mr. President! Make me the bitch I am, fuck.” Harry could just cry about now.

 

His toes curled and his cock was heavy and wet and Louis was just too much with his damn mouth sucking on his skin.

 

“Naughty, naughty boy.” Louis whispered, “Throwing out dirty words like that. Someone should learn a few things or two.”

 

Harry only whimpered in response, he wasn’t expecting Louis to be so damn slow.

 

“Someone needs a little something in their mouth to stop all that foul talk.” he whispered into Harry’s ear, “Something big.”

 

“Oh god, just get to the point.” Harry grunted out, “If you want me to suck your dick just say so.”

 

-

 

“Yeah j-just like that.” Louis moaned with his head pressed into the pillows as the sounds of sucking echoed the room.

 

“Mhmhmm.” Harry hummed as he sucked the cock into his mouth. His arse faced the direction where Louis was, who had his hands melding the pale cheeks within his hands as he played underneath Harry’s skirt and panties.

 

Harry continued to suck with lips perfectly melding around the head and slowly going back down to take Louis in whole. His lips were slick with precum making his red lipstick look like a glossy shine.

“Oh god, baby your lips so- so fucking wet and fuck you feel so good, come on suck a little harder don’t be shy-”

 

Harry pulled off, “I’m sucking your dick, Louis. Just cause it’s bigger than your ego doesn’t mean I’ll be afraid of it.”

 

“What happened to ‘Mr. President?’” pouted Louis.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and lifted off from where he was to once again sit back on Louis’ lap, the wetness of Louis’ cock pushing back against his panties, “What happened to you fucking me?”

 

Louis laughed as he pulled Harry back down, “Touche.” quickly pecking a kiss to his lips and soon flattening Harry down onto the bed with legs at either side of his waist.

 

“You really want it that bad?” Louis whispered, “Want me to touch you there?” his hand was straight on over Harry’s hard on, palming with no mercy and watched Harry as he fell apart.

 

“L- Mr. President please, yes fuck.” Harry whimpered, “Please just stick that presidential dick in me I can’t wait anymore!”

 

Louis nodded and finally got his hands on removing the clothes Harry had worn, first starting with the silk panties. His fingers edged over the waistband, leaning in to kiss and slowly go lower and lower as he whispered words of encouragement, finally removing the underwear and tossing it to wherever it may be.

 

He parted Harry’s legs and took an eyeful of what Harry had below his skirt, his lips slick with his own saliva from lust beckoning the scent of want from him.

 

“You’re beautiful everywhere, Harry.” muttered Louis, his hands reaching in and prodding at his arse cheeks, pushing them away and slowly playing along his rim.

 

“Ngh-” Harry didn’t know what to say, too excited for what’s to come as he widened his legs even farther and pulling his own skirt up just to get Louis to come on in and take him away, “F-Fuck me, please.”

 

Louis finally obliged to Harry’s plea as he sat properly in between the boy’s legs, pushing his thighs up to his chest as well as grabbing his own cock to slick it up with whatever Harry had left with his lips. He nudged the head of his cock over his hole, groaning at the contact all while Harry kept his breaths at a quick pace. The other watched in awe to see how precious and wrecked Harry looked with the rise and fall of his chest.

 

Gradually and slowly, a torture Harry would not forget from how fucking good it felt, Louis pushed in. Their lips mixed in with each other’s as they swallowed one another’s moans and whimpers, their cries of pleasure as they were connected.

 

Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, “Oh fuck- fuck you’re- you’re so big.” he whispered, “I feel so full oh my god.”

 

Harry shot his head back with lips wide open and eyes closed shut, “Oh- Oh.” just constantly slipping his mouth as Louis bottomed out. He didn’t move for a bit, but slowly dragged his pace and couldn’t, just could not, stop watching Harry who arched up and looked so fucking elegant in a messy maid’s costume taking Louis’ cock so easily.

 

His eyelashes fluttered and curls were a mess all over the pillows and arms tight around Louis’ neck, “You’re fucking me so good, Mr. President. Don’t stop, just please don't stop.” Louis could have sworn Harry was about to cry.

 

Louis held Harry as well with his arms as he fucked with passion, drawling out his tensions and savoring the drag of Harry’s heat around his cock everytime he moved. He loved the way Harry was some what clingy, legs tight around his waist as if he was trying to swallow Louis in. Everything around him felt warm, everything.

 

“Louis, Lou, Louis!” Harry chanted the man’s name as if that’s all he could say every time Louis struck in, “A l-little to the left p-please- YES YES THERE!”  Harry cried, his eyes now teared up from pleasure, arching his back as Louis took full advantage and began to pick up speed, aiming nonstop at the area that had Harry squirming and screaming with want, “H-Harder, f-faster. Louis!”

 

The bed rocked and creaked from Louis’ constant movement and Harry was being pushed deeper and deeper into the bed with no mercy or second thought, the time for their end coming soon. Louis couldn’t speak and didn’t want to, he was too enamored by the pretty sounds that left Harry’s lips.

 

“A-Almost there, baby. Promise.”

 

“Louis!”

 

“Almost, fuck.”  
  
“L-Louis I-I’m gonna come. Fuck I-” Harry couldn’t finish, his body stilled as he allowed Louis to fuck him even at his still state all while he came, splattering from in between both bodies to spreading all over to his chin and chest, “Shit.”

 

Louis pressured himself a little harder, chasing after his own orgasm as he continued to fuck into Harry’s pliant body, the moans of sensitivity and weak cries leaving Harry’s lips.

 

“Ah, fuck!” Louis dropped down, over Harry’s body has his heated come seeped into Harry, the wetness making it slippery and easier for Louis to slide in and out for a lasting effect.

 

Harry cried out once more, “You’re so warm!” before whimpering at the strong push of sensitivity that struck him and fuck did it feel too good.

 

_

 

“You alright?” asked Louis.

 

After his and Harry’s heated moment, they were quiet and suddenly speechless. Both males were now in a spooning formation, covered in come and sweat. None of them spoke much, too dazed by the sex they both probably needed. Louis had his fingers casually combing through Harry’s hair before he finally broke the silence once more.

 

“Well? Harry?”

 

Harry sighed and simply turned over to face Louis, cupping his cheek with his hand, “I should ask you that, you feel a little less stressed?”

 

“Mmm, yeah I guess.” Louis laughed, and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him ever so closer, “Then again should I not be worried that I had sex with my servant? I could be Bill Clinton 2.0!”

 

“God, you’re too stupid that it might actually happen.” scoffed Harry.

 

Louis nuzzled into the boy’s neck as he ushered an ‘I’m just playing around. You were amazing.’

 

“No, but really, that was wonderful. You felt and looked incredible.” whispered Louis.

 

“Really?”

  
“Yeah,” Louis pulled Harry in to kiss him over his lips once more, incredibly satisfied by the red color smeared messily over Harry’s mouth from all their kissing, “I’m ready for another round anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so..... Yeah I just dropped a one shot even though I need to finish two WIP fics and yeah. I was addicted to twitter and went through a lot. From having Liam follow and a Harry access t losing it all by a hacker then getting account access to Louis and Liam and suddenly lost Louis. Hectic as fuck. 
> 
> Yet, since summer is approaching. I feel suddenly inspired to write again. This one is more like a "here is the first drop and transition from real life to back to fanfic writing" 
> 
> The one shot probably lacks things, but it's the first legit thing I wrote since my lazy hiatus.


End file.
